Stairs
by LittleTwilightManiac
Summary: COMPLETE: Charlie and Renee are helping Bella get ready for her wedding, When something unfortunate happens But how exactly does that involve the stairs? . Co-Written with EdwardCullenManiac4Eva . Random One-Shot . R


**A/N: Hihi! This is just a little one shot me and my mate came up with!**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar: Yup! We hope you like it! Here I go!**

**Stairs**

**BPOV**

**Wedding Day**

"Charlie!" my mother called. We were in Alice's bathroom getting ready. Alice and Rosalie had left to get dressed. They would have been done in a second but Renée had turned up early so they couldn't. It also gave them more time for their makeup which made them happy.

I stood up as my mum left the room to see what was taking Charlie so long. I don't know why she had only just called him, Renée could be so impatient. I followed her out of the room to see her and Charlie talking in hushed whispers at the top of the stairs. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but from the way they were both throwing sideway glances at me I'm guessing it was about me.

I stayed near Alice's bathroom trying to listen to the conversation but they were talking too quietly. Damn if I was a vampire I would be able to hear them. Maybe I'll ask Alice later, she'll tell me what they're talking about. Then I noticed that's I'd been wrapped up in my thoughts that Charlie and Renée's conversation had become quickly heated.

"No Charlie! That cannot happen! I won't allow you to!" Renée screamed at him before turning on her heel and stalking off towards the stairs.

"Wait, Renée, you know I don't mean it like that!" Charlie pleaded, running after her. I watched them, officially confused!

Then it happened. Charlie caught Renée's arm and Renée tried to pull back but she was at the top of the stairs so she started to fall backwards, Charlie caught her waist and pulled her towards him. When they steadied and I knew they weren't going to fall, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. They were both safe, everything would be fine.

Renée thanked Charlie and once again started towards the stairs. She got down three stairs before Charlie realized what was happening and went after her again but he tripped over the back of Renée's dress and fell downwards knocking into Renée and taking her with him.

I screamed. I heard a thud followed by footsteps. I collapsed to the ground, screaming and sobbing. I felt cool arm's wrap around me as words of comfort were whispered in my ear. But they wouldn't help nothing would, except my parents being fine.

But they wouldn't be, those stairs were really long. They would be dead and it would be my fault. I don't know how long I lay there sobbing before a welcomed darkness washed over me and let me escape the pain.

**Me: My turn!**

**EPOV**

AHHHHH!!!

Bella's scream stopped me halfway through getting dressed. Emmett, Jasper and I had been laughing and joking, mainly about my being sexually repressed, so we hadn't really been concentrating on what was happening outside of our room.

I hurried out of the room, trying not to go at a too inhuman pace, followed closely behind by Emmett and jasper. The second I saw Bella's fragile body huddled in a ball on the floor, I almost collapsed on the floor beside her.

She was wearing a long white dress, which flowed around her body perfectly, complimenting her figure. She had made a great deal of fuss when Alice had picked out a beautiful but expensive dress. She had given in to one that was less expensive, although Alice wasn't happy. Alice had got her way in the end, by switching the old dress with the one she wore now. Blue and silver sequins flowed peacefully down her elegant hips, stopping part way down to show a big baby blue silk bow.

I smiled at the vision before me but I didn't have long to get lost in my thoughts. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and rushed to her side.

Although I knew it wouldn't really help what had happened, I whispered soothing words into her ear.

_Edward, what happened? Is she okay? _Jasper thought towards me.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella, love, are you okay? What happened?" I asked, trying to keep her calm.

Her sobs suddenly quieted, followed by a deafening silence. I tilted Bella's head so that she was facing me. Her eyes were closed. She looked beautiful and at peace, then I noticed the pain etched on her face… her hand pointing towards the stairs.

_They're gone……_

**A/N: DONE! Lol!**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar: WOOP! Done! Lol I'm not that good at one shot's and didn't know how to end it but LTM knew just how to do it!**

**Me: It was nothing! Lol enjoy and tell us what you think!**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar: let us know what you think please! This story will also be on my profile so go read and review it there too!**

**Me + ECIMRS: Thank You For Reading!**


End file.
